User talk:George Matthews
Alexandru 16:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome indeed! I see you want to be guided, so I suggest you to read through some of our most important articles: :* Lovia: our country :* Wikination:Lovian politics for starters: our politics :* Noble City: our capital :* Congress: our parliament :* King Dimitri I: our king :Questions? Feel free to ask anybody you can grab! 16:05, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much Your Highness. Can I buy myself a house? I've seen several exciting neighborhoods already, and I think Lovia has got what I want. Artista seems to be a wonderful fairy tale world, let me try that one. George Matthews 16:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's great. When you have made 50 edits, and you are here for over 4 days, you can become a citizen meaning you can join politics and have a second residence. 16:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : from wich country are you Pierlot 16:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :: Some say from America, some from the Netherlands, while others claim I'm an Asian. I have no idea which nationality I wear, I only know that I am a Lovian since yesterday. George Matthews 06:09, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Welcome, I sincerely hope you will enjoy the place ! 06:43, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Thank you very much. I will enjoy my time improving law systems and working on a justice/police system, that's what I like to do. If I may ask you, Sr. MOTC Washington, I have read a lot on the problems in Hurbanova, are you (Sorry for my words) a loyalist or an Anti-monarchist? George Matthews 06:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I do not know how my point of view should be determined. To me, everyone is the same and everybody should be adressed to with respect, but to a lot of people it does make (hell of) a difference if someone has a title. Someone with a title can do a lot of good work and someone without a title can also do a lot of good work, or vice versa (!) And here at Lovia, HRH King Dimitri does a lot of good (excellent) work and it does not hurt the Lovian treasury . 07:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Dear George Matthews, welcome in Lovely Lovia. I see you are very good in justice, police and safety matters. As I am the Secretary of Welfare, including the task to organize police bodies, I would like to congratulate you for your plans and your adaptations to the OWTB proposal. Are you interested in a high-rank officer function in the future police system (which will be adapted very soon)? I think you'd be very suited! Greetings, 08:18, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 15:38, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Official request Hi again, the official Federal Police system is erected, and -yes- I'm looking for a Federal Police Commissioner. Interested? 11:37, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :That would be great. I accept this assignment. George Matthews 11:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Citizenship Hi George, as you have made more than 50 useful edits and you are here for over 4 days, you can become a real citizen, including many privileges. According to the Constitution, we only need to know two more things, Mr. FP Commissioner: * Your full name: including given name, surname and possible middle name(s). * Your sex: / That's it. 18:03, 12 April 2008 (UTC)